AG-33 Volcano
The AG-33 Volcano is a Charges Rifle that is developed by Dawston for GOV's FireSeed Series. Characteristics Unique in shape, the barrel composes over 50% of the weapon, a large red cylinder to where the projectile is emitted. It's namesake was given because of the identifying feature - If held so the barrel is pointing into the air, it looks similar to a volcano itself. This name is a joke - as there are no volcanoes nearby Dawston got the name to pass by taking advantage of GOV's manufacturing process. The handle and the barrel are created separately so a go-ahead was given to call it the "Red Head". However, Dawston manufactured the handles to fit with the Volcanoes so the first ten thousand had the name down by the grip. While given a heavy fine, GOV permitted the name to stay so long as all names created by Dawston afterward no longer referred to objects or places that GOV does not recognize to exist. There is only one Volcano with a different label - the prototype - currently in the headquarters of Dawston. Ammunition A Charges Rifle uses unique ammunition supplied by GOV. Similar to a GOV Cell, charges are small batteries that are slotted under the grip. These shots when fired produce a variety of unique effects compared to traditional firearms. There is very little recoil given due to the shot having little to no mass. Instead, pure searing energy is emitted from the barrel. The mass of the barrel is to prevent the weapon from overheating and melting the weapon down as it emits the energy. The firing of the shot produces no noise, but the shot itself is extremely loud. Not a discretionary weapon nor will it ever be, the Volcano produces loud screeching noises that can be deafening to the ear. The power behind the shots is incredibly effective - as the energy often pierces and burns through body tissue upon contact. Internal organs that are hit suffer incredible amounts of damage, often killing on impact. Pros & Cons The pros to a Volcano are high. Carrying extra ammunition is easier and agents can carry more shots on their person without having to restock. The weapons also use similar technology to the GOV Cell's, which GOV has plenty of, meaning that they are even more accessible. The damage behind the weapons is extremely powerful - with GOV's poor backing into medical treatment the few that still live after being hit in a near vital area do not hold out for very long. The accuracy of the weapons is fairly good; the shots themselves are somewhat erratic when leaving the weapon but one can fire in full-auto without a considerable loss in accuracy. The cons to a Volcano are also high. The weapon is incredibly noisy, with shots screaming and leaving persistent streaks from their firing point. To more discretionary operators this can be unwelcome. The largest flaw in the Volcano is its ammo count. Like all FireSeeds, the AG-33 is a misnomer, as the amount that the Volcano can fire is roughly anywhere from twenty-five to forty shots. While GOV has pledged to improve the quality of the ammunition, their use in service has never seen an improvement in the area. As the weapon is a Charge Rifle, they also require a slight warm up before they can be used. A whirring "click" is sounded when the rifle is ready to be fired. If the weapon has not been warmed up within five minutes, the charging process must begin again. Most charges take five to ten seconds. Lastly, the look itself is derided among veteran agents, who claim that it appears silly and ridiculous. Newer agents however do not share the same sentiments and eagerly find the power and ease of use appealing. Category:Calm Silence Category:Weapons Category:FireSeed Series Category:GOV